This invention relates to evaporative hoods for use in high temperature atmospheres. More particularly, the invention relates to a cloth hood of a towel like material which is intended to be worn by a worker or exerciser when exposed to heat and/or the rays of the sun for absorbing perspiration.
This evaporative cooled hood is designed to at least partially eliminate the effects of heat and thereby enable a user to continue working or playing more comfortably in a high temperature atmosphere.
This hood when damp facilitates the normal human evaporative process by rapidly reducing body temperature in the neck and head areas thereby extending the temperature comfort zone of the wearer thereby reducing heat stress related problems.
The disclosed and claimed hood is particularly useful for firefighters not only to control the summer heat during a fire fighting activity outside of a burning building but also in a burning building, after the fire, when the temperature remains for a considerable time above atmospheric temperature. This is particularly true when the firefighter is wearing safety equipment, turnout coats, bunker pants and the like.
Outside construction workers as well as exercisers need such a hood to not only protect them from the rays of the sun but also possible injury from loss of control due to the effects of heat stress.